


Control

by NylonRabbit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Kink, Embarrassed Armitage Hux, Humiliation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Misuse of the Force, Navel Play, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylonRabbit/pseuds/NylonRabbit
Summary: Following a fight, Kylo decides to indulge Hux in a fantasy Hux believes he's kept well hidden from him...





	1. Chapter 1

‘Please, General, you have to understand, I wasn’t briefed for today’s schedule beforehand! I—it was the Supreme Leader who gave us the orders for the day! He…he…‘

‘Oh shut up, Mitaka!’ Hux spat. ‘And stop your cowering! It’s pathetic! What do think I’m going to do to you, exactly?! I’m not the Supreme Leader, and quite frankly I’ve heard enough about that man today to last me several life times over!’

Mitaka blinked, eyes widening in what Hux had first assumed was shock at his reprimand, before Hux realized the Lieutenant’s gaze was focused beyond and behind him. And that was when Hux heard the stomps of the thuggish brat himself approaching from behind.

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning to face Ren.

‘Is there a problem, General?’ Ren asked, voice seemingly attempting its best parody of one steadied and devoid of emotion.

‘No, Supreme Leader, nothing I can’t handle,‘ Hux replied, sensing Mitaka’s building anxiety from several inches away so strongly he may as well have just absorbed the pathetic man’s fear into his own psyche. ‘You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.’

Mitaka gratefully retreated, and Hux now found himself left facing Ren, alone.

‘I take it that everything is under control then, General?’ Ren asked, eyebrows raised, and expression once again a pale imitation of whatever ridiculous leadership tutorial he’d clearly been using for research via the Holo-Net. Perhaps he’d been watching footage of that idiotic fool, Anakin Skywalker, prior to his alliance with the Empire. It was very clear where Ren took his influences from in daily life, and it seemed increasingly obvious since his undeserved ascension to Supreme Leader exactly why he’d wanted the role all along. Hux was pretty sure if Ren had been offered the opportunity, he’d have likely jumped straight into the body of Anakin Skywalker and taken him over so he could live out the pathetic tragedy through his own eyes.

So no, in short the answer to Ren’s question was _No, nothing is under control_, and nothing ever would be for as long as _Ren_ was in control.

There was a wavering moment Hux had to restrain himself from telling Ren just _exactly _what was wrong. Because everything was wrong. The failures in recent months had been almost entirely down to Ren, ever since he’d taken it upon himself to assign himself as the new Supreme Leader. And as much as Hux had, quite shamefully, enjoyed his and Ren’s secretive meet ups in the privacy of his own quarters during Snoke’s reign and just prior to his demise, he now found himself too enraged at the other man’s ineptness to actually seize control over the First Order effectively to even consider being lured back. Ren’s emotional weakness, poor temperament and complete, inherent lack of actual control over any situation repelled Hux in a way he couldn’t even explain…

_To hell with it. Why not tell him?_

‘No. No it isn’t. As a matter of fact, nothing is _under control_, Supreme Leader,’ Hux sneered. ‘In fact, I dare say you even know the meaning of the word_._’

And with that, Hux made the executive decision that he would be cutting his bridge shift short, marching away from Ren before he could utter so much as a one word response or insult, heading in the direction of his quarters at as fast a pace as he could, anything to put some distance between himself and that pathetic manchild. _How could he have ever repeatedly fucked someone like that? _It didn’t even bear thinking about.

Hux reached his quarters soon enough, although the walk had felt like an eternity, and by the time he got in, he felt himself shaking with anger. He walked into his kitchen area and poured himself a generous measure of Fire Whiskey, taking the entirety of it back in several swigs. He breathed, attempting to level his head.

He wasn’t sure what he was more pissed at. The fact Ren had dared to undermine him, or the fact he’d been consistently enraging him in such a way that made it so they could no longer fuck.

And his mind began to drift back towards all those angry, stolen moments of semi-hate fuelled fucking sessions that definitely didn’t have anything to do with their mutual fear of Snoke. Hatred was a powerful motivator for passion, Hux had realised at the start of it all, and losing oneself entirely against that person you hate, well…

Hux cursed himself at the very thought, setting his glass down and making his way to the fresher to undress out of his uniform. He was done with today. It was time to rest. Let Ren put up with the tornado of chaos he’d brought about on his own for once…

He undid the top button of his jacket, examining his reflection as he did so, closing his eyes and grimacing at the idea of standing in front of the thing bare, without the armor of his uniform protecting him, having to witness his slight self in his rawest form looking back at him_. He was nothing without it._ He felt weak and vulnerable, almost as if he had no power at all. No control, just like Ren…

_Beep._

The sudden swooshing and beeping of an unlocked door sounded throughout his quarters then, and Hux realized he was not alone. His heart rate sped up, and he felt a sudden surge of anxiety. He turned away from the mirror, just in time to meet Ren’s sullen, scarred face as the man loomed in the doorway of his fresher.

‘I see you’ve taken it upon yourself to override my privacy measures, once again,’ Hux muttered. ‘What do you want, Ren?’

‘I want to say I’m sorry.’

Hux raised his brows, an incredulous laugh escaping his lips. ‘You’re…_sorry?’ _

‘Yes, Hux,’ Ren continued. ‘I’m sorry. And I think it’s about time I made it up to you. You’ve been so stressed out recently, it’s only fair. I want to give you something as a token of my apology…’

Hux paused, his gaze darting across the other man’s face, perplexed. He frowned.

‘And what exactly do you want to give me, Ren?’ he sneered.

‘A gift,’ Ren replied, expression otherwise blank barring that_ look. _And Hux saw it. There was a telling glint in the other man’s eyes then that he’d only ever witnessed during their most intimate encounters.

‘Look, Ren, I don’t know what it is you’re up to,’ Hux began, ‘but I assure you, nothing you have to say is going to…’

_And that was when he felt it. _

Hux gasped in shock, then, feeling a sudden pressure building in his abdomen first, then his whole body. And within minutes, his entire uniform began to feel just that little bit less accommodating in every area.

‘This twisted love affair you have with extreme discipline, Hux, it’s doing nothing for your mental health. Or your figure. Let me show you an alternative. That’s why you liked fucking me in the first place, is it not? Letting it all slip away…’

‘Ren, w-what are you doing?’ Hux stuttered, attempting to gulp back the abject horror he was now experiencing as he watched and felt his whole body bulge and expand, transforming before his very eyes. And as his stomach began to press against his uniform jacket, and he felt his waist belt begin to constrict his breathing as it desperately strained with the added pressure of his rapidly growing form, Hux realized he was not only being made fatter, but fuller too. Over the course of the past minute, his stomach had gone from feeling entirely empty prior to Ren’s arrival at his quarters, to feeling slightly full, before eventually feeling so tight and stuffed to the brim he feared he may explode at any minute. He felt as if he’d just been force-fed an entire banquet to himself.

_And the sudden twinge in his groin was nothing more than a coincidence._ It certainly had nothing to do with the sensation of being stuffed senseless…

The first of his jacket buttons failed then, and Hux felt a simultaneous wave of relief and embarrassment at the new freedom offered to his expanding waistline, his cheeks flushing red. He brought both hands to the sides of his now liberated middle, feeling as it grew and softened under his touch along with the rest of him, his ass cheeks pressing against his uniform pants and his high collar growing tighter and tighter with his thickening neck, noticing the press of a freshly formed double chin grazing against it. His heart beat quickened at the realization of what was actually happening to him. It was terrifying.

_And exhilarating._

_‘Don’t be afraid. I’m giving you what you want, am I not, General?’ _

Hux’s gaze shot up then, having managed to lose himself in his predicament so entirely he’d almost forgotten who it was that was doing this to him.

Ren remained looming in the doorway, smug expression now plastered across his face, the corners of his mouth pulled up into an amused smile.

_That fucking asshole. He’s loving this, isn’t he?_

‘Stop it now, Ren!’ Hux demanded, expression fixed into a warning glare at the other man, although he doubted it came off anywhere near as intimidating now, with his pudgy cheeks and double chin softening his previously sharp features. ‘I don’t know _how_ you’re doing this, but if you don’t put me back to normal _right t_his m---‘

Hux found himself being cut short then by the percussive ping of another one of his jacket buttons hitting the floor, shortly followed by another, and before he knew it, the whole thing had split open, revealing his now considerably larger form to the other man in all its glory. Hux swallowed, feeling the cool breeze of recycled air against his skin where his undershirt had started to roll up over his newly formed belly as it continued to round out and soften, and somehow, manage to still feel as if it was growing fuller and fuller with every inch added to his physique.

_And he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit it felt wonderful._

The final button of Hux’s uniform pants finally hit the floor, and it was then that he decided there was no point in trying to preserve his modesty any longer, seeing as his body had clearly outgrown such a possibility. Hux peeled his uniform away from his thickening body with some difficulty, feeling the added fat to his body wobbling with the exertion. Having spent his entire life somewhat underweight, he’d never felt his body move in such a way ever before. The sensation alone was enthralling. He stood now in nothing other than his underwear and undershirt, which had by this point completely rolled up, exposing his thickening middle to Ren.

Ren gave a little self-satisfied chuckle at the sight before him, before marching a few paces forward until he was inches from Hux.

‘OK,’ he whispered, reaching out, giving Hux’s stomach a couple of light jabs, as if to test whether or not his work was complete. ‘I’d say you’re almost done.’

And Hux gasped at the touch, despite himself, his heart fluttering and his cock twitching in a sudden rush of pleasure. And a terrible, self-indulgent little thing in the recesses of his mind didn’t even care if he lost his formerly slim physique forever, part of him even feeling disappointed Ren’s impromptu decision to fatten him up was apparently coming to an end. Because whatever it was Ren was doing to him felt good. It felt _so_ good.

_Oh gods, who was he kidding? It felt too good._

‘That’s it, Hux, let yourself give in. Indulge yourself for once,’ Ren breathed into his ear, hands now reaching out to run over his plumped up body, before finally resting against and gripping his bare arms tightly, leaning in closer to him now. ‘I think I’ll leave it here. You look perfect just like this. Would you like to see?’

Hux swallowed, closing his eyes and nodding his head, breathing against Ren’s shoulder before he felt himself being spun around to face the bathroom mirror, feeling his whole body jiggle and shake with the motion.

‘Open your eyes,’ Ren instructed.

And so he did.

Hux didn’t recognize the man staring back at him at first, but he knew it was him, and his heart skipped several beats at that very realization as he took in his changed form . The first thing he noticed was his now enormous belly, fattened up and softened as it crested over the waistband of his underwear between an accompanying set of bulging love handles that had not been there before, his once tiny belly button transformed into a deep cavern at the center of his middle. Even when he had been thin, he’d always had a slightly soft belly, almost as if in preparation for the day he finally started to get chubby, genetics lying dormant, waiting to pounce on him without notice. His chest had softened too, and, unsurprisingly, there was no longer any trace of his previously exposed ribcage. His arms and legs had thickened to around twice their former width, and even his face had rounded out, cheekbones replaced with a double chin. Hux had always struggled a little to keep a double chin off the otherwise sharp features of his face even at his thinnest. He’d always feared it would make him look fat.

_Well, he supposed that wasn’t so much of an issue anymore…_

‘R-Ren…how did you…_why_ did you…’ Hux found himself stumbling over the words. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to demand Ren reverse whatever carnage he’d inflicted on his body. And yet, a much bigger part of him just wanted to carry on staring back at the mirror, transfixed, heart thudding in his chest and eyes wide in a bizarre cocktail of horror, embarrassment, and perhaps most strongly, ecstasy.

‘Really, Hux? We’re playing that game, are we?’ Ren smirked as he whispered into Hux’s ear. ‘All those nights we’ve spent together, and you really didn’t think I’d pick up on _anything? _I’ve seen into your mind, Hux. More times than I could even count. Don’t tell me this isn’t something you’ve wanted for a long time...’

Ren looked back at their reflection, and, still standing behind Hux, moved his grasp down from Hux’s arms to trail across his thickened waist, his plump thighs, and his now very substantial backside, squeezing every inch of flesh as he did so, and Hux bit back a moan, eyes squeezing shut momentarily as he threw his head back to expose his fattened neck, adam’s apple bulging in his throat as he gulped.

‘You don’t know anything about me, Ren…’ Hux sighed breathily. ‘This is your fantasy, not mine…’

‘No, Hux…’ Ren chuckled, tracing a searching finger over Hux’s adam’s apple before travelling down to the huge belly below. ‘This is _my_ gift to you.’

Ren’s finger circled around the massive expanse of flesh before finally reaching Hux’s now very deep belly button, circling around its destination for a moment before plunging into its depths. Hux gasped, and then moaned as he felt it tickle at the sensitive base of his huge stomach, pushing in and out slowly and brushing the delicate, sensitive base of it several times before pulling out and travelled upwards, reaching underneath Hux’s undershirt and grasping hold of one of his newly plush nipples, circling it with the same finger before pinching and tweaking at it until it was tingling and pert, eliciting yet another delirious sigh from Hux as he finally gave in, shutting his eyes and feeling a rare freedom in relishing in his ‘gift’, as Ren put it, care-free of whatever the other man noticed. Ren slapped his belly, hard, and Hux felt every inch of fat gifted to him ripple and wobble on impact.

‘This is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it, Hux? To let go of everything? All your responsibilities? To let yourself grow fat and happy and let me look after you…’

‘Oh, shut up, Ren…’ Hux gasped.

Hux knew he was hard by this point, if he’d cared to check, and his only wish right now was for Ren to reach just that short distance south of his new belly to his cock, desperate for some sort of relief from the overwhelming delirium now clouding his mind…

And then, at once, Ren’s hands were gone. And Hux’s eyes sprang open.

‘No...’ he whispered before he could stop himself, gazing back now at his reflection.

Staring back at him in the mirror, he found himself fully clothed in his uniform, his formerly trim figure once again his current figure, Ren stood some distance behind him now, self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

‘Ren…I…what…what happened?’ Hux spluttered, bewilderment setting in as his hands ran over every inch of his body, across the familiar bumps of his ribcage, his convex hips underneath the material, his flat stomach, the perpetual emptiness in it returning.

He should have been relieved. And yet--

‘Disappointed, Hux?’ Ren chuckled. ‘Had you wanted to carry on?’

‘No! I…of course not…I…just…’ Hux felt his cheeks flush red with humiliation for a second time, finding himself unable to pull his gaze away from his reflection, almost as if he was failing to believe what he saw after the events of the past few minutes.

‘I’ll be seeing you, then,’ Ren smirked, turning to leave.

And Hux couldn’t stop himself.

‘No, Ren! Wait! Please!’ he called, wincing at the desperation in his voice as he swerved around and dashed forward, spindly arms grasping either side of the fresher’s doorframe as he leaned out of it.

_We could finish this. You don’t have to go…_

‘Come on now, General,’ Ren smiled, smug as ever as he reached the door to Hux’s quarters. ‘I’ve already given you your treat. Now don’t be greedy_. Have some control_.’

With that, the automatic door whirred and then slammed shut behind him, leaving Hux in his quarters alone. Eventually he retreated back to the fresher, stripping off his uniform and making his way to his bedroom. He lay atop of the covers and stared at the ceiling for the longest time, picturing Ren’s expression as he worked his mind-controlling magic on him, wishing he could slap that ridiculous smirk he’d been sporting right off Ren’s big, cackling face. And then he pictured just what Ren had been gazing back at in the first place, feeling a sudden and equally ridiculous sense of regret as his bony fingers traced over his lithe frame, the reluctant longing to feel that thick press of flesh underneath his touch, and imagining himself once again embodying that delightfully thick physique…

He hated to admit it to himself, but part of Hux’s psyche seemed to have succumbed to the fact that Ren had finally opened his eyes, maybe his overt fixation on control _would _be the makings of his downfall after all. Perhaps it was time to let go of some of the constraints that plagued him and made his high-standing rank and responsibilities even harder to bear. Maybe it was time to allow himself to let go of some of the control he’d prized so dearly, and make at least one of his dreams a reality…


	2. Chapter 2

To say Hux was stressed out, would have been a dramatic understatement. The rumors had been circulating for several weeks now. The Order had a spy, and whoever it was had been leaking classified intel regarding their operations and tactics to the Resistance.

It had been just an hour before the start of his bridge shift, Hux was leaning on the kitchen counter of his quarters, cup of caf in hand and yet to be styled hair hanging over his forehead in damp, floppy red tangles. He’d just showered, by this point partially dressed in his jodhpurs and a plain white undershirt, the dog-tags dangling against his chest the only indication of his official rank. With all the stress and suspicion surrounding the identity of the spy, Hux was beginning to find himself even more exhausted than usual. Several weeks had passed since he’d had any real interaction with Ren beyond what had been necessary for the daily protocol. And yet, somehow, he was unsurprised to hear the coded door to his quarters beeping and sliding open that morning. In fact, he’d half expected it. Hux was_ reasonably_ certain that Ren did not actually suspect him of anything. He was fiercely loyal to the Order, after all, and always had been. They both knew he would have given his life for it if needs be, even though that certainly would not have been his first choice.

But still, there remained that lingering doubt.

His fears were not exactly unfounded. Perhaps there had been a _slight_, fleeting desire to betray Ren in the past, to dethrone him and bring the man to the level he truly _deserved_ to be at. A man like Ren could not possibly be trusted with such a degree of power and control.

A level of power and control Ren had recently used to his advantage in order to exploit Hux’s more shameful desires, nonetheless.

Since their encounter last month, Hux’s relationship with Ren suddenly felt significantly more complex. And despite an admittedly rather strong and shameful desire for Ren to once again use his Force nonsense to alter his state of mind and take him back to that place, Hux had far too much pride to ever dare bring it up in conversation.

It didn’t matter, Hux assured himself. He didn’t need Force mind games further complicating his life, and it wasn’t exactly as if he even so much as _liked _the perpetrator of them anyway.

Yet still -- Hux had found his daily activities intercepted by memories of their encounter last month. Every so often, he’d find himself submerged in the image of himself, impossibly fat, helpless and consumed in indulgent desire at Ren’s hands.

Of course, he’d snap out of it as quickly as he let himself slip in. He knew that Ren would like nothing more than to see him submit to it once again.

Hux sighed, pushing the loose strands of still damp hair dripping into his face away from his forehead, taking a sip of his caf and trying to collect his thoughts.

The beep of the door corresponded with his placing of the cup back down against the counter, the brief moment of entertaining the concept of relaxation snuffed out in an instant. Suddenly, the doorframe of his kitchen area was entirely occupied by Ren’s large, hulking frame. The other man’s clearly practised, defensive stance was a ridiculous imitation of whatever the hell Ren perceived to be intimidating.

Hux just about managed to restrain the eye roll.

‘Good morning, General,’ Ren began, voice affected with a clipped, impersonal tone. ‘As I’m sure you’ve heard, we have a spy in our midst.’

Hux swallowed dryly, muscles seizing up with anticipation, his nerves getting the better of him.

‘Yes, Supreme Leader,’ Hux replied. ‘I’m aware.’

‘I’ve heard things, Hux,’ Ren sighed, taking a step closer to him. ‘I’ve heard a lot of our subordinates suggest our spy may be someone in a high ranking position. It’s quite an interesting thought, wouldn’t you agree? Very plausible.’

‘Yes, I’ve heard that too,’ Hux swallowed, arms tightly wound behind his back, trying his best to hide his nerves, his now shaking body.

‘With this in mind, I hope you understand why I’m here, General. Obviously I don’t need to remind you that it’s my duty, as Supreme Leader, to interrogate all high ranking officers who may have access to classified intel.’

‘Of course.’

‘So, Hux,’ Ren whispered, the two of them now far too close for comfort. ‘Do you know anything that I should know? It would be a lot easier to tell me now rather than later.’

‘No, Sir,’ he replied, trying his best to maintain his stoic front. ‘Nothing at all, unfortunately.’

‘Are you sure about that, General?’

‘I’m most definitely sure, Supreme Leader.’ Hux responded, taking another dry gulp and attempting to hold his nerve.

Ren chuckled, shaking his head.

‘I don’t believe you,’ he replied in a sing-song tone, smirk forming on his lips. ‘I think you may very well be a traitor.’

Hux’s heart began to race then, a combination of fear and desire, his efforts to remain composed weakening at the thought of Ren interrogating him further. He found himself increasingly willing to give into whatever it was that Ren had in store for him, and he liked to believe he knew exactly _what_ that was too.

‘I assure you, Supreme Leader,’ Hux whispered, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, before unpeeling it and clearing his throat. ‘I’m not lying to you. I wouldn’t _dare _to betray the First Order.’

‘Understood, General,’ Ren acknowledged, barely skipping a beat before extending his arm and open hand out towards Hux. ‘Unfortunately, I still don’t believe you.’

Merely seconds later, Hux gasped at the first sign of pressure building up within his stomach, feeling a sensation of fullness increasing within his gut almost immediately. In a matter of seconds, Hux was starting to feel that shamefully familiar yet so very delightful pressure tingle and work across his entire body--the tightening of his waistband, the fascinating yet terrifying swelling of his gut as it pushed against it. Within minutes, Hux felt his body changing. He looked down and watched as his stomach continued to billow forward, rapidly transforming from a slight pot belly, to a large gut and eventually coming to hang over the waistband of his pants in a huge, soft dome. Hux felt his undershirt rise up over it, exposing the soft flesh of his stomach, fattened and seemingly full to the brim with a colossal amount of phantom food. This went on for several minutes, until finally, mercifully, his expansion seemed to slow to an abrupt halt.

Hux looked down and surveyed himself in a mixture of shock and horror. _Oh Gods. What had Ren done to him? _

_‘Why, Ren? Was this really necessary?!’ _he gasped, surveying the damage Ren had unleashed on his body, plump hands moving to either side of his now enormous stomach.

_‘Why?_’ Ren smirked, taking a step closer. ‘I’ve improved you, Hux. Look at yourself, you don’t appreciate this?’

Ren took several steps forward, stopping just before him, reached out and patting Hux’s now exposed, protruding gut.

‘You seemed to enjoy it so much the first time.’

‘OK. You’ve had your fun,’ Hux sneered, taking a step away from Ren and feeling his whole body heave and wobble with the exertion. ‘Now change me back. I’m sick of your Force nonsense and your mind tricks.’

‘_Mind tricks?_’ Ren chuckled. ‘I don’t think you quite understand, General, there hasn’t been a single mind trick involved.’

Hux’s eyes bulged in horror then.

‘What?!’

‘I used the Force to make you larger, Hux,’ Ren shrugged. ‘I thought that was obvious.’

‘What?!’ Hux exclaimed. ‘Do you mean to tell me this weight is…it’s _rea_l?!’

Ren raised his eyebrows. ‘Well…yes.’

_Of course. Of course Ren would do this._

‘Well then, what is it you want in exchange for changing me back to normal, Ren? Surely there’s something you want!’ Hux snapped. ‘Tell me!’

Ren chuckled once more, satisfied grin still lingering in his expression. ‘Just confess, Hux. Admit you’re the spy, and I’ll show you mercy. That’s all I ask. Confess, and I’ll change you back.’

Hux swallowed.

‘Ren, you have to believe me,’ he breathed. ‘I’ve told you everything I know, I _assure _you I am not lying to you. I am _not _the spy.’

‘No? Are you _really _sure about that?’ Ren asked, taking a step forward then, closing the small space Hux had made between them.

Suddenly, the lump in Hux’s throat felt as tight as the growing pressure in his groin, his cock hardening as Ren’s hands explored his new body.

_And maybe he enjoyed the thought of Ren doing the same as he fucked him, hands grasping hold of his gut as he pushed his face into the bedsheets, his huge belly working as a means to grip hold of and fuck him harder…_

_No. _

Hux tried to clear his mind._ There would be none of that._

This entire situation was ridiculous, Hux decided. He wasn’t about to give in to Ren’s mind games...

‘Please, just change me back,’ he swallowed.

‘That’s not what you want though, is it Hux?’

Hux swallowed.

‘And how would you know, Ren?’ 

Ren grinned. ‘Come now, General. Let’s not lie to each other.’

And suddenly Hux’s mind was flooded with dreamy, ludicrously indulgent fantasies, himself and Ren laying together, his body exposed and impossibly fat, inhibitions melting away as he allowed Ren to explore every inch of his new body. He was happy, in these imagined flashes, a satisfied smile on his face as Ren explored the fattened expanses of his body, his stomach, thick thighs and ass, pinching and squeezing every inch of flesh he could get his hands on. Hux’s breath hitched in his chest at the very thought, heart fluttering at the thought of every delightful sensation.

‘Quite the image, General,’ Ren remarked, and Hux couldn’t stop himself from gasping in surprise as he snapped out of his daydream. ‘Truly delightful.’

‘Get out of my head, Ren,’ he huffed, cheeks burning red in the knowledge Ren had intercepted his most private of thoughts.

‘Should I apologize to you?’ Ren asked, amusement still evident in his voice.

Hux’s cheeks burned an even deeper shade of red, resisting the urge to shield his middle by wrapping his hands around it. _No._ He wouldn’t give Ren that satisfaction.

‘Not to your tastes, Hux? OK. I think I’ll be merciful. If you’re _really_ not happy with your new figure, perhaps I’ll set you a challenge? If you can complete it, I’ll remove the weight I’ve added. How does that sound?

Hux swallowed his pride, looking away from his new body and back at Ren with a defiant gaze now.

‘What’s your challenge, Ren?’ he sneered.

Somehow, Ren’s smirk managed to increase.

‘I’m so glad you asked, Hux. Nothing too difficult. I just need you to get to the door of your quarters and open it. I’ll give you...hmm, thirty seconds? Seeing as I’m feeling generous. Do so, and I’ll change you back. However, if you fail, I’m afraid you’ll have to continue serving the Order at your current size until you catch the spy.’

‘You’re a twisted fuck,’ Hux muttered. But as much as he wanted to slap the man senseless, his desire to be returned to his usual figure still remained the priority. After several minutes of deliberation, Hux realized he had no other choice, finally giving in to Ren’s instructions.

‘Fine,’ Hux hissed, eyes focused on the door ahead. ‘Time me.’

‘Admirable choice, General,’ Ren remarked. ’Your perseverance is commendable. Now, begin.’

Hux took a step forward, feeling his now very heavy body wobble with the impact of each step. A further pace forward, eyes trained on the door of his quarters, and Hux felt conflicted, part of him desperately wanting to reach the door and be freed of Ren’s control over his mind and body, the other half still seemingly deeply consumed in desire, wanting nothing more than for Ren to expose him.

_No. That can’t happen._

’25…24…’ Ren counted down.

Hux plodded forward, determined to reach the door, desperately hefting his enormous frame towards his destination.

’20…19…’

Hux continued walking ahead, feeling his belly wobble as he did so, every effort to reach the door seeming like a hopeless struggle, knowing the humiliating fate in store for him if he didn’t reach it. But he felt so impossibly cumbersome, something so easy for him in his daily life suddenly becoming such a challenge, his steps shifting his body from side to side rather than forward, feeling every inch of his body dragging him down with each step.

’10…9…’

Hux was out of breath, part of him simply wanting to give up already. Hux cursed Ren under his breath. Surely, anyone else would be positively miserable in this situation, and here he was, now secretly starting to enjoy how difficult he was finding it to walk the short distance to the door of his quarters, his body seeming to sway with every single exertion.

‘5…4…’

But he really _did_ want to reach the door.

He couldn’t let Ren win. He couldn’t let Ren force him to admit any of this, and he certainly wasn’t about to openly reveal his deepest, most hidden desires to his subordinates and face the humiliation of them seeing him in this state with such knowledge…

‘Zero. You’ve failed, General.’

No. _Oh, Gods. No. _

Hux’s heart skipped several beats. Ren was right, he’d failed, _and at such a simple task._

Hux looked back at the doorway of his quarters then, breathing deeply as he heard Ren’s approaching footsteps from behind, the icy sensation of his superior’s leather gloved hands falling against his midsection.

‘A commendable attempt, General,’ Ren remarked, cold palms moving to the underside of Hux’s gut. ‘Unfortunately, your efforts were not quite good enough.’

‘Supreme Leader,’ Hux swallowed. ‘I assure you, I am_ not_ the spy.’

‘I believe you,’ Ren replied, hands travelling to the area surrounding the deep crevice of Hux’s navel. ‘But until you find the_ actual_ spy, I’m afraid I will have to keep you like this.’

_‘No…you can’t…’_

‘I can. For now, General, you will just have to find comfort in your new body, won’t you?’ Ren sighed, fingers dipping inside Hux’’s navel. ‘Is that really such a bad thing?’

Hux gasped, gulping back the pleasure of Ren’s exploration. In this moment, despite how angry he felt that he’d been fattened to such a size, he was in heaven. Admittedly, a small, shameful part of Hux truly loved how fat and helpless he’d suddenly become, and here he was, allowing himself to be explored in such a way by a man he could barely tolerate in normal, everyday life.

‘Does it feel good, Hux?’ Ren asked, pressing in just a little harder. ‘Do you like how fat I’ve made you?’

Hux moaned in appreciation, mind swimming with an unexpected need for Ren to continue holding and exploring his body. _He’d curse himself for it if it didn’t feel so good._

After a while, Ren pulled out of his navel, taking hold of Hux’s arms and swerving him around to face him.

‘You need to be measured for your new uniform, General,’ Ren whispered, proceeding to retrieve a tape measure from his uniform pocket.

_That bastard, he’d planned it all along, _Hux thought to himself as Ren’s large, cold hands reached across the vastness of his waist. He jolted slightly at the sensation, cock twitching and heart leaping despite his best attempts to deny the sudden pleasure. He swallowed, feeling the press of the tape measure against his stomach as Ren pulled it tight, just above his navel, the largest area of the dome the other man had made of his stomach pushing up against the tape.

_This didn’t mean anything, of course, _Hux reminded himself. It was _Ren,_ for fuck’s sake…

But after a while, Hux felt himself beginning to lose control, heart racing and mouth parched in desperation. He gasped then, the sensation of a sudden sharp tug from Ren’s fingers cinching his immense waist in that little bit tighter, pushing out the lower half of his gut in an even more pronounced fashion. Hux’s mind began to spin out of control at the thought of the number Ren must have been looking at.

_Oh Gods, how could he be so weak? How could he just---_

‘I need you, Ren,’ Hux breathed, finally feeling the relief of the tape loosening around his waist. He turned to face the other man, his stomach providing a barrier between the two of them. He hated to admit it, he didn’t _want _to admit it, but nothing else seemed to matter in this moment. Hux knew what he wanted right now, his pride be damned. ‘Please, Supreme Leader, if I have to serve bridge duty like this, I need you to...’

Ren raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips, looking up from the data pad he was now in the process of logging the details of Hux’s new size into. ‘Need me to…_what, _Hux?’

‘I…I…need…’

Hux swallowed, mouth and throat dry, feeling a shameful, desperate serge of want in his chest. His eyes snapped shut. Maybe it would be easier to admit it if he didn’t have to see that smug look of satisfaction on that overgrown brat’s face. _Always so self-satisfied, always somehow managing to get his own way…_

‘Come now, General, you want this too, do you not? Tell me what you want.’

_Shit._ Hux cursed himself for momentarily letting his barriers down.

Ren reached out to grasp hold of Hux’s belly then, lifting it up ever so slightly. His gaze bore into Hux’s with an unwavering confidence Hux had to fight everything in himself in order to match.

‘Say it, Hux.’

_Say it._

_‘I need you to fuck me, Ren,’ _Hux breathed_, _finally, feeling that so carefully crafted sense of control flood away as Ren pulled him closer, caring but not caring at all, desire and desperation mixed with a deep, horrifying shame. Ren had defeated him. Hux knew he should have been angry, but for the most part, he felt as if he’d finally reached the intangible pleasure Ren had been dangling just slightly out of his reach for weeks.

Ren grinned, satisfied glint in his dark eyes, large hands placed firmly at either size of Hux’s huge waist.

‘That was all I needed to hear, General.’ Ren smiled, plush lips meeting Hux’s. Hux found himself already moaning in anticipation as the other man walked him back into the space of his own bedroom, feeling his heavy body wobble and heave as he did so. With a light push to the chest, he landed on his back against the silk sheets of his bed, watching over the curve of his belly as Ren pulled away the fasteners of his clothing stripping away the now far too tight fitting undershirt and pants.

_Fuck._

Hux hated to admit it, but the man he’d come to despise so much over the years was truly a mesmerizing sight to behold. Ren’s toned, imposing stature had always contrasted to his own usually skinny physique, but now Hux was so much softer and rounder, Ren somehow seemed even more intimidating.

‘Relax, Hux,’ Ren reassured him. ‘Here, perhaps a view of how good you look will help.’

Ren help Hux up into a seated position, swerving him around to face the full length mirror of the closet door then, Hux feeling the unusually tremendous weight of his body swaying as he guiding him to his knees. Fat or thin, Hux had never thought very highly of the image staring back at him from the mirrored doors of his closet before. Yet here he was, staring back at himself now, undeniably fat, tousles of copper red hair falling over his face, shamefully thankful for the view as he watched Ren undress behind him. Ren clearly loved his fat body, and right now, Ren was _all his._

Moments later, Hux felt the warmth of Ren’s torso pressing against the soft flesh of his back, those huge hands grasping hold of his sides and squeezing the soft, thick overhang of his gut. He could feel himself growing hard as Ren’s hand reached across his plump sides and underneath his middle to reach his cock, the other hand continuing to explore his belly. Kylo worked Hux’s cock and gut slowly and methodically, paying equal attention to both until clearly satisfied by a moan from Hux. Finally, Ren moved to prep him, and Hux swallowed hard, mind drifting to the thought of Ren’s cold, leather-clad hands wrapped around his waist, stomach bulging between gloved fingers, the terrible yet delightful image of himself growing even larger than Ren had already made him…

Hux gasped then, eyelids fluttering and mouth hanging open in shameless desire, feeling the relief of Ren’s cock as it was buried deep inside him, the sensation of Ren’s free hand easing him in by the shoulders. He was almost unbearably hard, and with each motion Ren made, Hux found himself tighten around him, cock hard, blissfully lost in the other man’s exploration of his fattened physique. Ren’s large hand cupping as much as it could of the bulge of his stomach, playing with and lifting it, exploring the softness and depths of his new body. The other man’s fingers and thumbs roamed relentlessly across the expanse of Hux’s torso, squeezing his thick sides, plump ass and thighs, and exploring every new inch.

Only then, when Hux was in a state of near delirium, did Ren finally reach down to address his cock, grasping it and working it in sync with his own thrusts into Hux.

Hux moaned, throwing his head back and swallowing, eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

‘Oh Gods, Ren, please…don’t stop…I’m…I’m nearly there.’

‘Keep going,’ Ren breathed.

Ren buried his head into the crevice of Hux’s now non-existent collar bone then, gasping, hands gripping onto his shoulders hard as they both finally came.

The pair rolled away from each other, and after a minute, Hux finally found his breath steadying. He made a move to sit up, but at the sound of his quarters’ doors beeping for access, Ren made a far hastier effort, jumping out of Hux’s bed and getting dressed with a sudden sense of immediacy. Hux remained in bed, burying himself under the silk sheets of his bed in fear of Ren letting anyone else into their quarters and running the risk of them setting their gaze upon his new form.

In under a minute, he heard the automatic doors of his quarters slam shut, followed by Ren’s advancing footsteps.

Ren returned to the foot of Hux’s bed, placing what appeared to be a new, neatly folded uniform at the end of it.

‘I gave the droids your new measurements,’ Ren told him. ‘This is your new uniform. Now, get dressed. You’ll be late for bridge duty otherwise, and then what will your subordinates think of you?’

_Oh, Gods. Had Ren really been serious about all of this? Was this what it had all been about? Did Ren honestly intend to keep him this size and expect him to work on the bridge like this for the foreseeable future?! _

Despite his reservations, Hux accepted the new uniform. He dressed himself in his undergarments alone after a shower, before allowing Ren to help fit him into his new uniform. And despite himself, Hux found he enjoyed how the larger uniform complimented his body. The high collar exaggerating his double chin, his belly pushing against his uniform jacket...

Of course, Hux knew, in order to restore control and regain his usual physique, he’d have to find the spy. That would be ideal. But perhaps, a rather shameful part of him wished the spy would never be found. At least, that way, Hux reasoned with himself, Ren would continue to keep him at this current size forever...


End file.
